1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboarding toy and more particularly to a skateboarding toy in which a toy animal performs skateboarding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of moving toys are available most of these toys a toy body formed in the likeness of an animal is so constructed as to perform a variety of actions or play musical instruments. The conventional moving toys amuse the user by their interesting motions and so far there have been no moving toys available that actually ride on the skateboard and performs skateboarding actions.